Quest for Happiness
by MercedesBlakeney
Summary: Remus is content with his life, but not truly happy, and neither is Hermione. Are they each other's answers to the quest for happiness? Non-dialogue one-shot based on 'Gallery'-Mario Vazquez.


**A/N: This is just a Remus/Hermione non-dialogue one-shot based on the song "Gallery" by Mario Vazquez. Much longer than I had originally anticipated. Rating because I wasn't sure if the fact that one of the characters is cheating (presumably with a prostitute) counts as an "adult theme"...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all. If I did, Remus would not be with Tonks and he wouldn't be dead. Neither do I own the song "Gallery". ~sigh~**

_God broke the mould when he made this one, I know._

_She's breathtaking but so much more._

_She walks in the room your lungs close,_

_Making you never wanna breathe again._

Remus Lupin considered himself to be quite content with his life. Content? Yes. But truly happy? No. He smiled when he saw Hermione Granger enter the dining room at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. She was no longer the little witch he taught five years ago. It seemed to him that she was the brightest young witch of her age, no matter what age she was, and at 18, she was not only bright, but beautiful. Sure, he had always considered her attractive, even when her hair needed professional strength styling products to keep it under control, but back then she was not only 13 years old, but also his student. Now, even when he knew she was of legal wizarding age, he only dreamed of Hermione Granger ever loving him. He was too old, too poor, too dangerous and, in his mind, just not worthy of her affection at all. She deserved much better than him.

_Her boyfriend has got so much dough,_

_So much ice his neck an wrist froze, _

_Is he faithful to her? Hell no,_

_But she choose to be with him. _

His smile quickly vanished when he saw by whom she was accompanied. The man had dark hair and darker eyes. He carried himself as if he was royalty and they were unworthy to be in his presence. The arrogant stranger was dressed very well, making Remus feel slightly ashamed at his own tattered clothing. Now, the werewolf was certainly not one to judge a book by his covers, but he knew instantaneously that he disliked him, mainly because he thought himself worthy of being with someone as perfect as Hermione. Remus might have thought himself to not be good enough for Hermione, but he without a doubt knew that even she'd be better with himself than that git.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul?_

_Tell me what's the reason that you _

_Hold on when you know that dude_

_Has a whole wall of 'em just like you?_

Remus shifted his gentle gaze back to Hermione to read her body language. She was stiff and very tense, and although she was holding his hand, he could tell that it was making her feel uncomfortable. Satisfied that she was not 'head over heels' about her partner, he walked over to her and warmly embraced her. In response, she threw her arms around her ex-professor and buried her face into his shoulder. He closed his eyes and held her tight, taking in her light vanilla fragrance. He could've stayed like that forever, but was harshly brought back to reality when he heard an impatient cough. Hermione unwillingly released Remus and turned to scowl at her date. She then introduced him as Maximus Stormrider, her boyfriend. Remus stepped forward and grasped his hand in a firm handshake. One could feel the tension in the air as Maximus glared at him. Releasing his hand as if he was shaking hands with someone inflicted with a contagious disease, the snob then proceeded to put his arm around Hermione's waist. Remus held back a low growl. Mrs. Weasley, who had made herself matriarch of the place, began ushering everyone into the kitchen for tea in an attempt to ease the awkwardness. Hermione jumped at the opportunity to help and wriggled out of Maximus' grasp, running to get the kettle. After tea had been served and what seemed to Remus to be an eternity of hostile glares, Maximus stood up, excusing himself for 'business related issues' and thanked the red-headed hostess for the tea. He bent down to kiss Hermione, who turned her cheek to him. He left slightly miffed at her behavior, much to the delight of Remus, who had had enough of watching him trying to pull unsuccessful moves on her. After they heard the distinct crack of the unwelcome guest apparating out of the house, everyone began to talk much more relaxed and at ease.

_Girl, you just way too fine,_

_Got to be treated as one of a kind._

_Girl, use your mind._

_Don't be just another dime. _

Later, after a nice, big dinner, the house settled down and everyone was just relaxing. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins were playing cards, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the table talking, and Remus was on his way to the library. He spent most, if not all, of his spare time there. He was planning on picking out a good book, settling himself into his favorite reading chair, and reading by the fire. What he was not planning on was seeing Hermione, already in his favorite chair and curled up with a hard cover book. She didn't notice him as he stopped at the doorway, contemplating whether he should turn around and let her be or just pretend like she wasn't there and get himself a book. He decided upon the latter and walked in. She looked up, momentarily startled, but relaxed when she recognized who it was. He grabbed a book and sat down on the couch, but didn't start reading. Instead, he decided to start a conversation seeing as Hermione hadn't begun to read again. He asked what she was reading, and she told him it was one of her old favorites, but she hadn't read it in quite a while. When he asked why, she said it was because "Max" thought reading was a waste of time and preferred her to accompany him to his friend's parties and such. It made Remus sick to think that she was being deprived of one of her favorite hobbies just because some jerk did not approve of it. He gently asked why she put up with being told what to do because the Hermione that he knew did whatever she wanted. She smiled sadly and, in a small voice, told him that she wished she had the courage to stand up to him.

_Because I can't take seeing you with him_

'_Cuz I know exactly what you'll be in his gallery._

_Just not fair and it's tearin' me apart._

_You're just another priceless work of art in his gallery._

It was breaking Remus' heart to see her in such a vulnerable state. Determined to help Hermione see how ridiculous it was for someone like her to be with someone like Maximus, he laid his book on the table next to him and walked over to her. He gently removed the book from her hands and laid it down, careful to not lose her place. Then, he held his hands out to her, and she was quick to oblige. Still holding her hands, he pulled her over to the couch and sat down, bidding her to do the same. She snuggled up next to him, laying her head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her.

_She's so confused, she knows she deserves more,_

_Someone who will love and adore,_

_But his money's hard to ignore._

_She doesn't know what to do._

After a while of contentedly sitting in each other's company, she began to cry. Not liking to see her in distress, he pulled out his handkerchief and offered it to her with a few words of consolation. After she had calmed down a bit, he asked her softly why she was upset, already knowing the reason for her tears. She sniffed and told him that she was just so unhappy with her life right now. She had only been with Maximus for a week and was planning on breaking up with him when suddenly she got laid off from work and, not knowing where else to turn, then decided to stay with him. Even though Maximus was very financially stable and offered her his protection, it didn't come without a price. He expected her to be completely submissive and resigned. Her opinions and desires were of no consequence to him and he didn't care about her at all. She relapsed into another burst of tears into his chest, making Remus angered at the man who had driven her to this and disappointed at himself for not picking up on it sooner.

_Girl, it's just a matter of time, _

_Before he finds another more fine._

_After he's done dulling your shine,_

_You're out the door and he's through with you._

He was deeply saddened that she had felt the need put on such a façade, when she would have been more than welcome at Number 12. He soothed her, rubbing small circles in her back, and waited for her violent sobs to finish coursing their way through her petite figure. After a few hiccups, Hermione continued her story, much to his surprise. He didn't think her story could get much worse, but it did. She knew Maximus to not be gone due to 'business related issues'. Earlier, when they were about to leave the house, she was about to ask Max if he was ready to leave, she overheard him on his cell phone. Whoever was on the other end of the line was fondly referred to as "kitten" and was promised of his presence at his nearest convenience. Hermione knew at once that it was a woman and, even though her relationship with Maximus was far from ideal, it hurt her feelings to think that he found her so unappealing that he felt entitled to cheat on her.

_You're a masterpiece. I know that he_

_Can't appreciate your beauty._

_Don't let him cheapen you._

_He don't see you like I do,_

_Beautiful, not just for show._

_It's time that someone let you know_.

By now, Remus had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply lest he lose his temper and kill that cheating scumbag with his bare hands. Ignoring his murderous thoughts, he quietly asked Hermione why she hadn't told him sooner. She let out a heavy sigh and meekly told him that she didn't want to add her own problems onto his already long list of burdens. Hugging her closer to him, he softly kissed the top of her head before lifting her chin up to look at him. Gazing straight into her eyes, his face full of emotion and voice full of sincerity, he solemnly told her that he would gladly carry all her burdens to ensure her happiness. Putting a finger on her lips when she opened her mouth to say something, he continued that if she would let him, he wanted to help her. Tearfully, she consented and before either of them really knew what was going on, their lips met in a chaste, yet emotional and passionate kiss. Not wanting to overstep any boundaries, he gently pulled back and she curled up close to him again.

After a couple hours of whispered conversations and tender kisses, they were unpleasantly interrupted by a loud crack. When Maximus walked in and saw the two of them cozily sitting together on the couch, his face turned a livid bright red. He began shouting all sorts of obscenities and curses at Hermione, accusing her of unfaithful behavior. She shrank back into Remus' protective arms and looked as if she was about to cry for what seemed to Remus to be the millionth time that night. Enraged that the cheat had the nerve to barge in unannounced and then accuse her of promiscuous behavior after what he had done, he waited until Maximus was finished ranting before he spoke. Calmly but clearly, leaving no room for misinterpretation, Remus asked him how he dared to accuse Hermione when they knew full well what he had done. Then, after asking Hermione if she had anything to say, to which she replied that she did not, he politely informed Maximus that he was not welcome and that if he ever went near Hermione again he would regret the day he was born. Maximus opened his mouth as if to say something several times before turning on his heel and leaving. After she heard him apparate, Hermione let out a sigh of relief and lifted herself so that she could see Remus. She wholeheartedly thanked him and smiled for the first time since they had been in the library. This smile, he noted, was genuine and conveyed true happiness. His heart soared with joy at the thought that he was the reason for her happiness. Lying back and pulling Hermione tenderly on top of him so that her head rested comfortably on his chest, they remained that way in silence. Shortly after, Remus felt the steady breathing in and out of Hermione, who had peacefully fallen asleep. Feeling the drowsiness of sleep working its way on him, he smiled and was glad that, like Hermione, he too was finally happy.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


End file.
